Head over Heals
by mrolympian
Summary: Random Percabeth Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Head Over Heals**

***

We crashed against the walls of my cabin. Annabeths slim legs wrapped tightly around my waist. My hands around her perfect ass. I squeezed her ass, as she let out a moan. My threw her on the bed, both of us gasping for air.

I just stood there watching her. "Well, Percy, are you just gonna stand there, or is something going to actually be happening on this bed tonight?"

I just stood there. She was incredibly beautiful. So beautiful, that he persuade you into thinking it was a Saturday on a Tuesday, or at least make you want to check a newspaper, just to make sure.

"Well, Seaweed Brain, I guess I'm going to have to torture you, at least until you want to join in."

At first, I was confused. Until she started rubbing herself through her REALLY short denim shorts.

Her moan's were very arousing, so much so, that I couldn't help myself any longer.

I tackled her on the bed, my face inches over hers. We stood up, and started kissing, mouths open, and toungs out. She sliped off my shirt, and rubbed her small, soft hands over my chest and down to my 6-pack.

"Percy, when did you get ripped?" She asked.

"5 years of monster fighting apparently is great for exercise." I said with a grin. Our lips met again, and ripped open her white button-up shirt, that had displayed her cleavage nicely.

I put my hands over her clothed breasts.

"Percy, I'm ready." She said

"Are you sure? Because I can-"

"Percy! I've waited 3 years for this. 3-fucking-years. I'm ready."

I gave her a nod, and unhooked her white lacy bra.

I stared at her amazing breasts. They were so beautiful, they almost seemed to be glowing.

I sucked and bit on the left nipple, causing it to get hard. The same effect happened with the right. I sucked and bit.

"Percy, stop." Oh gods, what did I do.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, I just got carried away."

"It's fine. I just feel a little lazy making you do all the work." That made me even harder.

"Fire away" I told her.

She pushed me on the bes, making me sit down.

She un-buttoned my jeans and used her teeth to pull down my zipper. Then she slowly pulled my pants and boxers down. I kicked them off and they landed on the floor with her bra.

She got down on her knees.

"You are gonna love this." She said with the most seductive look I've ever seen.

Then it stopped. All the weight that had been holding me down for so long, just stopped. I traded agony with pleasure.

She put my 7 ½ inch long dick in her mouth, sucking and moaning and licking. It was amazing. Her speed was staring to increase. I helped her by putting my hand on the back of her head and pushing her faster.

"Annabeth… Oh, god's… Annabeth, I can't take it. I'm... I'm cumming!" She prepared herself and sucked down all my sperm.

She stood up and licked her lips.

"Percy, you taste delicious!" I laughed, and started removing he shorts and panties, leaving her completely naked. She walked slowly over to me, giving me a chance to see her cleanly shaven pussy.

She straddled me, her ass on my stomach.

"Well," she said, her hands running down my chest. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Hell ya!" I went do my dresser to grab a condom, but Annabeth stopped me and said,

"I use birth control."

This keeps on getting better!

Annabeth moved her pussy over my dick.

"This is only gonna hurt for a second."

And my dick went in her pussy, for the first few seconds, she cried but then immeadiatly recovers and started moaning.

"Faster, Percy, Faster!"

I increased my speed, which resorted into louder moans.

"Ya, Fuck me, Percy, Fuck me!"

I couldn't hold it any longer. Annabeth and I released together, my bed soaking with our fluids.

I was tired, but Annabeth wasn't.

She pushed my head down to her Pussy. I found new strength, and licked her pussy.

"Awww, awww, Yes, Percy, oh gods yes."

I think she enjoyed it.

I licked until her cunt was clean and perfect.

"I love you, Annabeth." I said, laying next to her, drifting to sleep.

"I love you to, Percy." A few moments later, she said

"Oh, and by the way, I used you're electric tooth brush to masturbate."

…"WHAT THE FUCK, ANNABETH?!?!?!"

End.


	2. Continue?

Hey guys should I continue this story?


	3. Fingering and Scene GirlZ

Fingering and Sceen girlZ

Oh fuck!" was the sound of Annabeths piercing scream of pleasure as Percy dig his fingers deeper in her soaking pussy.

"Percy I want your cock now!" but Percy didn't listen he just kept fingering her cunt.

Percy suddenly stopped.

"beg for me!" Percy yelled.

"No I'm to proud to!" said annabeth, stubburnly.

"Okay you leave me no choice! Im gunna fuck Thalia until you beg!"

Percy called Thalias cell, and said" cum over here NOW! I WANA FUCK YOU!"

"she's never Gunma do that" said Annabeth

"OKAY!" Said Thalia.

Percy smirked at a nude Annabeth, whose mouth wide open.

Thalia flew in the room and jumped on Percy.

"STRIP ME PERCY!"

Percy started with her skin tight black skinny jeans. He un buttend them and then pulled the zipper down with his teeth. Thalia was biting her lip and giggleing with anticipation. Then Percy lifted up her I Set My Friends On Fire shirts and threw it across the room. He un-clapsed herblack and purple bra her 32C just looking awesome. Then he pulled down her blue and white thong with his teeth.

The second he was done Thalias mouth went right for his 8 inch cock. She was licking and sucking away, while Percy held her purple and black and blonde and red hair that always stuck up. He was a sucker for the seene hair.

Then, Thalia being the energetic 17 year old that she is jumped right up and smotherd Percy's face with her soaking pussy. He cleaned that mother fucker out.

Then, just before Percy enterd her pussy, Annabeth screamed, as she couldn't take it anymore. Thalia jumped, startled for not knowing Annabeth was even there.

"STOP! I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! IM BEGGING YOU FOR YOUR COCK!" Shouted Annabeth.

"Okay! That's all you had to do! Okay Thalia. Time for you to-"

"No wait," Annabeth interrupted. "I have one condition."

"And what would that be?" Percy questioned.

"Thalia gets to join us!" said Annabeth, licking her lips, staring at thalias wet pussy.

"Okay!" thalia And Percy said.


	4. Fingering and Scene GirlZ Part 2

Fingering and Scene GirlZ Part 2

So here's Percy Jackson, having a 3 way with the two hottest girls at camp, one blonde who was always so hot, and the other… well She had that fucking hot Scene hair he loved, so he was happy.

Any way he was having a 3 way when he had cummed in Annabeths pussy while Thalia smothered him with her pussy, so he sat out for a bit to take a shower, so the water would recharge him for round 2.

When he walked out of the Bathroom (still nude of course, what's the point of getting dressed when ur just gunna fuck more?) he saw Annabeth and Thalia going at it. Hard.

Annabeth was tied, both legs and both hands, to the bed. She was not going anywhere, and that's apparently how Thalia liked it. Thalia was just burying her face in Annabeths Pussy, licking around and making her moan. Loud.

"AHHH! UGH AHH! Oh My Gods! Thalia! Eat me out!"

Thalia stopped.

"Why should i? you've been such a very naughty girl."

"Please Thalia!"

"Admit it! Admit how naughty you've been!"

"I, Annabeth Chase, have been Naughty! I've been a dirty whore! And I LOVE the feeling of your toung in my vagina! I love it!"

Thalia then pulled out a Dildo, and stuck it in Annabeth. In, Out, In, Out. She did this while she sucked and bit Annabeths 24D breasts. She licked them till they were shining with her saliva. Annabeth tried to scream and moan, but Thalia stopped her by putting her mouth on hers, full on making out. All Annabeth could do was cum all over the bed in silence.

"Um, guys?" Percy said.

They both looked at him.

"Your Icky! I got AIDS!"


End file.
